Le jeu des Ténèbres de Charles le Chauve
by Babydracky
Summary: « Romance » Kaiba & Yami ! Lorsque son grand adversaire de Toujours se présente à sa porte avec un tout nouveau genre de jeu des ténèbres, Kaiba n’a d’autres choix que d’accepter ce défi ! Défi où le vaincu perdra bien plus que son âme…


Titre : **Le jeu des Ténèbres de Charles-le-Chauve**

Auteurs : Baby Dracky !

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée PG-17… Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires où « Yugi » et Kaiba partagent plus qu'une haine farouche l'un envers l'autre, je vous déconseille fortement de lire l'histoire qui suit !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Yu-Gi-Oh » est la propriété exclusive de Kazuki Takahashi et des exploitants de la série, de même que tous les personnages et tous les termes spécifiques appartenant à cet univers !

Résumé : « Romance » Kaiba/Yami ! Lorsque son grand adversaire de _Toujours _se présente à sa porte avec un tout nouveau genre de jeu des ténèbres, Kaiba n'a d'autres choix que d'accepter ce défi ! Défi où le vaincu perdra bien plus que son âme…

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement fan de « Yu-Gi-Oh » et j'avoue n'avoir lu que quelques mangas et n'avoir jamais regardé un seul épisode de cette série. J'espère donc que je ne trahirai pas trop l'esprit de cette saga, et que les personnages resteront tout de même assez campés dans leurs caractères originaires. Malgré mon ignorance, Kaiba est un personnage qui m'avait beaucoup plu, et qui plait énormément à l'amie, Marie-Angèle, pour laquelle j'écris cette fic ! Eh oui, Ma Marie, cette fic n'est rien que pour toi !!! So, enjoy !!!

**Bonjour !!!!**

**Je me lance ici dans une toute nouvelle aventure !!! C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire inspirée d'une animé japonais… Ca me fait tout de même bizarre de changer de registre…**

**J'espère que les personnes qui suivent mes fics consacrées à Harry Potter viendront jeter un œil sur celle-ci et qu'ils auront la gentillesse de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent ! ;)**

**Je ne sais pas trop quel public suit les fictions sur Yu-Gi-Oh, ni même si elles sont particulièrement répandues en France… A vous de me le dire…**

**Je vous laisse lire et seuls juges ! ****J**

**A bientôt… Pour la suite ! ;) **

****

**Chapitre Premier : KRAKEN**

****

Cette immense bâtisse, dont les murs d'un blanc si intact s'élevaient glorieusement vers le ciel, et aux fenêtres si hautes et si larges qu'elles donnaient au tout un aspect d'infinité, était aussi impressionnante qu'au premier jour où il l'avait vue. Une grande demeure mêlant parfaitement dans son architecture modernité et ancienneté, grandeur et sobriété. Sur les deux étages qui constituaient l'immense maison se détachaient très nettement de très nombreuses portes-fenêtres qui reflétaient à cette heure de la journée les rayons orangés du soleil couchant. Portes-fenêtres aussi nombreuses que l'étaient les gigantesques miroirs qui s'élevaient glorieusement et éclatants le long des interminables corridors du deuxième étage, reflétant les trésors les plus cachés en chaque individu qui avait la chance de les longer, les uns après les autres, suivant l'un des hôtes de la demeure. La toiture turquoise, dans cette lumière déclinante, prenait une teinte cuivrée qui donnait à toute la maison une apparence encore plus impressionnante, une dureté plus nette. Des fondations si solides et des murs si immaculés exultaient la richesse et le pouvoir que possédait leur propriétaire.

Face à cette énorme porte en bois de chêne délicatement vernie et aux sculptures si fines et travaillées, qu'il n'était possible d'en discerner les formes exactes qu'un fois en haut des marches en marbre qui menaient à l'entrée, quiconque se serait senti comme une souris face à un gigantesque serpent né des mythes les plus anciens. Cette porte était une splendide œuvre d'art qui écrasait de sa grandeur et de sa perfection tout individu, quel qu'il soit, riche ou non, puissant ou non, face à cette porte, tout comme face au propriétaire des lieux, vous n'étiez plus rien. Grandeur et froideur, puissance et dominance se dégageaient de ses lieux, tout comme ils vibraient en leur propriétaire.

Venir jusqu'ici était un défi, faire tinter la cloche de cette entrée était risqué. Tous le savaient. On ne venait pas importuner la demeure de cette illustre famille de la sorte. On ne se présentait pas à cette porte sans y avoir été convié par un des membres de la grande famille. On ne se risquait pas à tel péril sans crainte, ou alors, seuls les fous s'y aventuraient. Etait-il donc fou ? Désax ? C'était fort possible. Tout à fait possible, vu l'obsession qui l'habitait. Il n'avait absolument pas peur de se trouver face à cette porte, il ne craignait point de ne pas avoir été invité. Il ne donnait tout simplement aucun crédit à cette illustre et renommée famille. La seule chose qui l'intéressait semblait juste se trouver entre les quatre murs de cette bâtisse aux allures de manoir européen datant du 19ème Siècle. La seule chose qui éveillait en lui cette excitation, cette flamme dévorante, n'était autre que le propriétaire de ces lieux, l'héritier de cette famille si puissante, le chef actuel de la Kaiba Corporation : Kaiba Seto.

C'est donc sans hésiter le moins du monde qu'il fit retentir la clochette pour faire connaître son arrivée au personnel de la maison. La sonorité naissant du cœur de la cloche n'accueillait point les visiteurs en bienvenus, elle avait une sonorité rauque et fermée, elle semblait annoncé un événement sans retour, tout comme les glas retentissant au début d'une bataille. L'oreille ne pouvait en discerner une musicalité agréable, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier l'angoisse d'un quelconque visiteur. Mais il n'était point un quelconque visiteur, et ce glas annonçant le début des hostilités, ne pouvait résonner que de manière trépidante à ses oreilles. Maintenant que le dernier pas avait été franchi, son impatience avait atteint un point culminant, son corps ressentait au plus profond de chaque fibre ce sentiment de non-retour. D'achèvement. Il devait achever ce nouveau défi. Il devait en sortir gagnant. Il devait être le vainqueur incontest !

Quelques instants tout au plus après avoir sonné la cloche, il put discerner des résonances de pas non loin de la porte. Quelqu'un devait se trouver dans l'aile droite du bâtiment, et ce quelqu'un était en train de se rapprocher de la porte. Plus que quelques secondes d'attente avant de faire face à son comité de bienvenue. La lourde porte s'entrouvrit lentement sans le moindre bruit et il put apercevoir une jeune femme au regard hésitant s'incliner devant lui.

« Bonjour, Monsieur », glissa-t-elle timidement.

« Mademoiselle », répondit-il d'un air charmeur.

Les joues de la petite brunette s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Il lui était très facile de lire en cette jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas être aux services de la famille Kaiba depuis bien longtemps vu son air doux et timide. La plupart des gens qu'il avait jamais vu entourer de près ou de loin le chef de la famille étaient aussi froid que des glaçons et aussi avenants que des portes de prison. Cette jeune fille, quant à elle, était encore fraîche. Elle était très certainement la fille ou la nièce d'un des employés de la maisonnée pour avoir été acceptée aussi jeune, la plupart étant des croûtons décrépis selon ses souvenirs. Elle était assez jolie. Les cheveux d'un brun prononcé, mi-longs, lui tombant délicatement sur les épaules, les yeux noisettes recouverts de cils longs et l'air sage et obéissant. L'uniforme de soubrette qu'elle portait avec grâce ajoutait sans doute à son attrait et aurait conquis tout adepte du costume. Mais il n'était point venu jusqu'ici pour conquérir les beaux yeux d'une servante, loin de là, lui, seul le maître des lieux pourrait le satisfaire. Uniquement lui. Uniquement un affrontement direct avec ces yeux si froids et si mordants !

« Que puis-je pour votre service, Monsieur ? », demanda tout doucement la jeune fille n'osant toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui.

_Beaucoup de choses, _pensa-t-il en lui. Ces joues rosées et ses lèvres fines étaient des plus attirantes. Et son uniforme noir corbeau contrastait merveilleusement bien avec sa peau si pâle. Il devait bien admettre que la jeune fille était charmante et que l'uniforme ajoutait un plus indéniable. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le contenterait pas en cet instant. La flamme qui lui brûlait les intestins était bien trop forte, bien trop virulente ! Elle ne serait qu'une mise en bouche agréable. Très jolie mise en bouche, certes, mais rien de satisfaisant à plus long terme. Il lui fallait plus, bien plus.

Il s'appuya alors lentement sur le battant de la porte qui était le plus proche de lui et se pencha légèrement vers la jeune soubrette. Quelle chance qu'elle soit aussi petite ! Les petites choses étaient toujours jolies et soumissables. Pas qu'il considérât qu'il ne pouvait point soumettre un individu plus grand.

« Je suis venu voir Monsieur Kaiba, charmante Demoiselle », lâcha-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

La jeune fille lui jeta un bref regard surpris avant de se remettre à la contemplation de ses jolies chaussures laquées. La rougeur de ses joues s'était à présent propagée à son front et elle semblait trembloter. S'il n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé par ce défi qui le hantait comme le châtiment final hante un condamné, il se serait fait un très grand plaisir de la réchauffer. Sa peau semblait douce et ses hanches, très nettement dessinées pour son jeune âge, accueillantes.

« Monsieur Kaiba ne reçoit que très rarement au Manoir, Monsieur, et jamais sans invitation », dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante sans jamais croiser son regard. Savait-elle qu'il ne faut jamais croiser le regard d'un serpent prêt à bondir sur sa proie ? « Je suis désolée », souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Ne soyez pas désolée, charmante Demoiselle », continua-t-il se penchant un peu plus vers elle, la recouvrant un peu plus de son corps, « Je suis un ami de Kaiba, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de me voir ».

La jeune servante leva lentement les yeux vers lui pour tenter de découvrir s'il disait bien vrai, si elle devait vraiment l'annoncer à Monsieur Kaiba sans risquer ses remontrances, chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir fait. Malgré ses paroles agréables et sa voix douce, ce jeune homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Près de lui elle ressentait comme une pression au creux de son bas ventre, et elle ne savait point si cette pression était agréable au plus haut point ou si elle la soumettait à une torture sans nom. Que devait-elle faire ? Instinctivement elle resserra les bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

Ce geste seul attira son regard. Il était de plus en plus impatient, de plus en plus émoustillé. Le corps de la jeune fille dégageait une chaleur attirante et il pouvait humer son parfum à présent. Un parfum printanier très frais. Elle sentait les fleurs des montagnes fraîchement fleuries, fleurs douces et innocentes qui ne demandaient qu'à être conquises, qu'à être cueillies. Savait-elle qu'elle était hautement indécente pour un homme qui aimait à cueillir les premières fleurs du printemps ? Quel effet avait-elle sur Kaiba ? L'avait-il prise à ses côtés pour les mêmes raisons qu'il aimait, lui, à l'observer ? Provoquait-elle le même émoi en lui ? Les mêmes pensées impures ? Les mêmes pulsions ? Kaiba était très certainement le plus froid des hommes qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, plus froid que le plus repoussant des reptiles. Mais il restait tout de même un homme. Et un homme ne pouvait contrôler ses envies, ses besoins… Surtout pas un jeune homme tel que lui. La désirait-t-il ? L'avait-il déjà eue ? Avait-il éparpillé cette merveilleuse chevelure sombre sur son oreiller immaculé, imprégnant ainsi sa douce odeur virginale ? Mais elle semblait toujours intouchée, intacte dans sa pureté… Pourrait-il, lui, être le premier à la cueillir ? Très certainement. Mais il voulait plus que la pureté de cette jeune fille, bien plus. Ce n'était pas de sa chaleur dont il avait besoin depuis toujours, non, la seule chose qu'il voulait sentir était son agressivité à lui, sa froideur. Il avait besoin d'un duelliste, d'un adversaire !

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? », finit-elle par articuler, la voix particulièrement prise.

Il ne put retenir un sourire carnassier de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le serpent avait envoûté sa proie. Il la tenait et il le savait, mais la seule personne qu'il voulait tenir en cet instant, la seule personne qu'il voulait voir prisonnière de ses crochets et de son venin était son partenaire de _toujours._

« Dites-lui que son _partenaire de toujours_ est l », lâcha-t-il d'une voix troublante, d'une voix bien plus âgée qu'il n'y paraissait.

La jeune fille le regarda vaguement du coin de l'œil, clairement dépassée par les événements. Seul le bout de son nez n'était pas rouge, même sa gorge avait pris une teinte rougeâtre. Elle se retourna lentement, ne se sentant pas particulièrement à l'aise de se retrouver dos à lui. Comme elle avait raison, pensa-t-il, il ne fallait jamais faire dos à un prédateur qui vous guettait. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation. Elle le mena au premier étage. Il avait tout le loisir de regarder la perfection du marbre blanc dont étaient faites les marches, mais aussi toutes les tentures en velours bleu roi qui étaient suspendues aux fenêtres, tout comme les innombrables toiles de qualité qui ornaient les couloirs.

Il ne put retenir ses yeux de glisser vers la silhouette qui se trouvait devant lui. La jeune fille avait une démarche assez élégante, et ses hanches dansaient langoureusement sous ses vêtements sombres. Elle semblait délicieuse. Kaiba la punirait-il pour cet écart ? La punirait-il pour sa désobéissance aux règles de la maison ? Il ne lui était que trop envident de voir de quelle manière, lui, la punirait. En serait-il de même pour le grand Kaiba ? Saurait-il la punir de manière effective ? Lui s'en sentait tout à fait capable ! Mais n'était-il pas un expert dans le domaine des châtiments après tout ?

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres alors que la jeune victime de ses pensées s'arrêtait devant lui, lui faisant signe poliment d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle lui indiquait. Elle lui tint la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré dans la petite salle.

« Je vais faire prévenir Monsieur Kaiba de votre arrivée, Monsieur », dit-elle d'une voix pantelante, voix qu'il aurait aimé entendre dans d'autres circonstances, « Mettez-vous à l'aise, Monsieur, je vais vous faire monter du th ».

Il était tout à fait convaincu qu'elle aurait été tout à fait incapable de monter un service à thé en cet instant. Elle semblait si émoustillée. Ses jambes fines tremblaient sous son jupon en dentelle. Il aurait pu s'occuper de ce problème s'il n'avait pas été si pris, si prisonnier de ce vide qui l'habitait.

« Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle », dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi sensuelle, « Vous êtes délicieuse. »

La jeune fille sursauta à ses paroles et ferma brusquement la porte. Il entendit ses chaussures laquées claquer bruyamment contre les marches en marbre. Elle marchait définitivement trop vite et trop bruyamment pour l'étique de cette maison. L'avait-il effrayée à ce point ? Eveillée à ce point ? Quel dommage qu'il ait autre chose en tête depuis des lustres qu'une petite servante ! Un autre ferait bien de fuir de même d'ici peu s'il ne souhaitait pas connaître son courroux. Il serait sans piti ! Le châtiment serait appliqué avec minutie, sans la moindre once de compassion, sans regret.

**Alors ???? Qu'en avez-vous pens ??? Croyez-vous que Kaiba acceptera de le recevoir, de relever son défi, mais surtout qu'il sera à la hauteur de ses « attentes »… ?**

**Etant une personne curieuse de nature j'aimerais que vous me disiez quel est votre personnage préféré dans la série Yu-Gi-Oh !!!! **


End file.
